1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chain link fencing having a plurality of decorative, elongate members that provide complete privacy by blocking the view through the fence. Heretofore, slats have generally been woven through the links of the chain link fabric of the fence. Such slats do not provide complete privacy inasmuch as they block only a portion of the view through the fence. The present invention in particular relates to improved decorative picket members similar to slats but which are positioned diagonally in elongate, diagonal valleys formed in the chain link fencing. The decorative picket members have means associated therewith for completely blocking the view through the fence to thereby provide complete privacy. Novel means of attachment are provided for securing the elongate picket members to the chain link fencing. The attachment means secures the picket members in a uniform position along the fence while providing interlocking engagement between the picket members and the chain link fencing.
2. State of the Art
It is well known to insert slats in chain link fences to provide increased privacy and to improve the appearance of the fence. Unfortunately, there are two somewhat related, serious problems encountered in using slats in chain link fencing. First, the slats have a tendency to shift longitudinally after being inserted in the wire fabric of the chain link fence so as to become disarranged and uneven. Disarranged, uneven slats greatly impair the appearance of the fence. In addition, the loosely positioned slats are easy prey for vandals. The slats are, unfortunately, easily removed from the fence by vandals.
The second problem is that of lack of complete privacy. When the slats are positioned side-by-side in vertical orientation within adjacent channels in the chain link fencing or in diagonal orientation within adjacent valleys in the chain link fencing, an elongate open space is formed between the adjacent slats. This elongate space is needed to accommodate the intertwined wires of the chain link fabric. When using conventional slats that are either woven in the channels of the chain link fencing or disposed in the diagonal valleys of the chain link fencing, nearly 1/4 of the area of the fence remains as open spaces between adjacent slats, and one can easily view through the open spaces. Complete privacy is not possible.
Several methods have been proposed to alleviate the first problem mentioned above. The slats have been secured to the chain links in the fence by using staples, nails and other fasteners. In addition, systems have been proposed for interlocking the slats with channel members or elongate rigid connecting members which run along the length of the fence and which engage the slat members. The installation of such systems is a tedious, time consuming, costly operation. Prior to two U.S. patents which have been recently issued to me, no inexpensive, expedient means had been proposed to effectively cope with the vandalism problem. Some of the prior patent literature suggest complex systems which to some degree alleviates the vandalism problem, but as stated previously, these systems are unfortunately rather costly and require tedious, time consuming installation. Representative U.S. Patents which have been directed to retaining slats in position in chain link fences are:
2,760,759 3,037,593 4,085,954
2,802,645 3,069,142 4,512,556.
The second problem mentioned above, ie., the lack of privacy due to open longitudinal spaces existing between the slats that are inserted into the channels of the chain link fabric, has not been significantly addressed by the prior art. In our copending application Ser. No. 07/765,967 filed Oct. 26, 1991, a system is provided that achieves essentially complete privacy. The system of our copending application uses a plurality of elongate picket members that are positioned alongside one of the external side faces of the wire fencing. Separate mounting members must then be either woven through the wire fencing or positioned on the opposite side of the fencing. Engagement members are then used to engage or interconnect the picket members along the length of the picket member. Although essentially complete privacy and an attractive fence is achieved in accordance with our copending application, the system is rather costly. It would be highly advantageous to provide a simpler system that is less costly and still provides the complete privacy of our previous system disclosed in our copending application Ser. No. 07/765,967.
Applicants are aware of an aborted attempt some twenty years or more ago wherein thin aluminum slats were roll formed. The thin aluminum slats had a crude, open-faced channel running along one of the sides of the slats, and the slats were positioned diagonally within valleys in the chain link fencing. The crude, open-faced channels covered the ridges of knuckles at the sides of the valleys to provide essentially complete privacy. However, a complex system using thin aluminum slats without channels running perpendicular to the slats having the channels was used to retain all slats in the chain link fencing. Installation of such a system was highly labor intensive and therefor very expensive. The system was not used extensively because of the complexity and expense of its installation.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a novel chain link fence system using elongate slat-like, picket members positioned on one side of the chain link fencing, with the picket members lying in diagonal valleys formed in the wire fabric of the chain link fence.
A particular objective of the present invention is to provide such a picket system for chain link wire fencing an elongate, generally U-shaped channel is associated with each picket member. The channel runs lengthwise along one side of the picket member, with the U-shaped channel forming an open trough that covers the diagonal row of intertwined wires of the chain link fence fabric. The intertwined wires form a ridge of knuckles and wires connecting the knuckles that parallels each diagonal valley in the wire fabric of the chain link fence. The U-shaped channel of the pickets of the present invention covers over this ridge. Means are provided for interlocking engagement between the picket member of the present invention and the chain link fence. When the picket members, with their associated channels, are installed in each of the channels of a chain link fence, they form an absolute light barrier to provide complete privacy.